


Hogwarts Bets

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bets & Wagers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Professors, Teaching, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Some of the teachers have a running bet going around the school. Can you guess what it's about?Oneshot/drabble





	Hogwarts Bets

“A month,” Professor McGonagall said smugly. Meanwhile Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m telling you, it would only be two weeks.”

“Wait.” McGonagall narrowed her own eyes then. “Do you know something I don’t know? That’s cheating!”

“I’m not cheating.” He responded. “I’m only saying it would only be two weeks, no more, no less.”

“What are you two talking about?” Professor Sprout came over to the pair to see what they were doing.

“We’re betting on when Potter and Malfoy will start dating.”

“Oh!” She smiled in response then. “You’re late, I just saw them kissing.”

“…but that doesn’t mean they’re dating,” McGonagall muttered. “When I see them sit together in class or the Great Hall, or hold hands between classes, then I’ll know they’re dating.”

“You want all that?” Snape rolled his eyes. “Two months.”

“I’m still saying a month!”

Sprout sighed and shook her head. “Honestly you two… It’ll be three months before Potter does anything in public. And Malfoy wouldn’t initiate it himself, he’s a Slytherin.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Snape snapped.

Sprout raised an eyebrow then. “Self-preservation, obviously. He doesn’t want to get hexed by the Weasley—boy or girl.”

Suddenly Professor Flitwick walked in. He stopped, and then sighed.

“…what’s the new bet today?”


End file.
